My Little Pony: Death is Tragic
by The Zombie Within
Summary: When an operative of an agency from a different dimension enters the world of Equestria to exterminate ponies, there may be no hope for survival. It seems as if no magic will be able to stop him. But the surviving ponies must find out how to stop the operative before he kills the princesses! Rated T for A LOT of violence and moderate profanity. I own Ty and Zilo, my OC's.
1. Prologue

My Little Pony: Death is Tragic

**Hello bronies. Although I am not a brony, I have decided to make a MLP: FIM fanfiction. In this story Twilight Sparkle is murdered, one question remains though, who killed her. **

**Prologue**

** It was a normal night in Ponyville , everything was peace and quiet. Everpony, and dragon, slept with calm, knowing Ponyville was the safest and happiest place they have ever known. Well, that's what they all thought. It was Friday the 13th, but nopony cared, fore they knew nothing about this date and its reference to a horror film. Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia, sent to learn, was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Little did she know it would be her last night alive. Slowly the door to her house opened. She didn't notice though for she was lost in her dreams. In crept a figure, wearing black clothes and a ski mask like a burglar, although he was not to steal. He walked over to her bedside. **

"You contaminated the sanity of my people, for that you must DIE!" **Said the figure in a whisper. He then takes out a dagger and then lifts it up. The view goes to the outside of the house to see the window with the lights on like in a murder scene. The shadow of the dagger and the figure, then swoops down and blood splatters all over the window. The figure then runs out of the house. Now nowhere to be found, the only thing left of his presence was a decapitated Twilight Sparkle lying in her bed, dead.**

**So that's the prologue. I am only good at making real chapters long, but until the first chapter is released Review and tell your friends about this story, this is I Like Writing17, signing off.**


	2. Interrogation: Rainbow Dash

**Hey bronies. Again, I'm not one. And don't ask why I am typing this fic if I'm not a brony. But either way here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Interrogation: Rainbow Dash **

** It was the morning of Saturday the 14th, and Rainbow Dash awakens to the sound of sirens and mashed voices. She walks over to the windows of her house in the sky to see police cars, police tape, and press around Twilight's house. **

"_What the, OH MY GOD SOMETHING HAPPENED TO TWILIGHT!" _**Yells Rainbow Dash with a face that reads "What the Fuck!".**

** She runs outside into the crowd yelling **_"MOVE IT!" _**and makes it to the front.**

_"What happened?" _** She asks the officer.**

_"The resident of this house, Twilight Sparkle, has been murdered" _**Answers the officer with a sigh at the end of his sentence. **

_"No." _**Says Rainbow Dash lightly to herself.**

** She starts running out of the crowd, crying, to bump in to the rest of the Mane 6, or should I say Mane 5.**

"_Did you hear what happened to Twilight?" _**Yells Rainbow in Panic and Disbelief.**

"_Yes, we just heard the news from Shining Armor, but he didn't want to leave his home to come look at the murder scene." _**Said Fluttershy in her soft voice with tears in her eyes, in fact, all of them had tears in their eyes.**

"_Poor Twilight. Oh, and Rainbow, the officers want to see you." _**Says Rarity.**

"_What for?" _**Asks Rainbow in a confused voice.**

"_We don't know sugarcube, all they said was something about questions." _**Answers Applejack.**

"_OK, I'm on my way." _**Replies Rainbow.**

**At the PoPo office…**

** Rainbow Dash walks over to the counter and asks for her appointment.**

"_Oh, yes Ms. Dash right this way." _**Says the man at the counter and leads Rainbow to a room with nothing but a light bulb, a chair, and a table; an interrogation room.**

**Rainbow sits down at the table for about 5 minutes before an officer comes into the room with a clipboard. Accompanying him is an artist. **

"_Hello Ms. Dash, my name is Officer Collins." _** Says Officer Collins walking into the room while flipping a page on his clipboard. **

"_Hello officer, you wanted to see me?"_** Asked Rainbow.**

"_Yes Ms. Dash, please have a seat." _**Answered Officer Collins**

"_Ms. Dash, did you ever happen to know a unicorn by the name of Twilight Sparkle?" _**Asked Officer Collins.**

"_Yes, in fact, she was my friend."_** Answered Rainbow.**

"_Ms. Dash, I need you to tell me, were you with Twilight last night and if not, when was the last time you saw or been with her, okay? _**Asks Officer Collins**

"_No, I wasn't with Twilight last night, but the last time I did see her was about 2 days ago, but she was buying some groceries, that's all I remember." _**Answered Rainbow Dash**

"_Thank you for the information, did you see anybody at Twilight's home or around it last night?" _**Asked Officer Collins.**

"_I did see somebody about 25 feet away from Twilight's house at around 11:52" _**Answered Rainbow Dash.**

"_Can you describe the person you saw last night?" _**Asks Officer Collins**

"_The only thing I can describe of him or her was that he was standing on his hind legs, was about 5 feet tall, sort of looked like a wolf, but I cant be sure because he was wearing very dark clothes." _**Answers Rainbow Dash.**

"_Are you getting the details Jacobson?" _**Asks Officer Collins to the artist.**

"_Yes Officer Collins, I'm done with the drawing, Ms. Dash, does this look like the man you saw last night? _**Replies Jacobson showing Rainbow the drawing.**

"_YES! That looks exactly like the man from yesterday." _**Answers Rainbow with an amused yell.**

_"Thank you Ms. Dash, you may leave."_ **Said Officer Collins.**

_"Glad I can help."_ **Said Rainbow leaving the Interrogation room.**

**There, you have it, chapter 2, until next time, who should be interrogated next? Leave a review or send a PM **

**for who should be interrogated. This is I Like Writing17, Signing Off.**


	3. 2nd Blood

**Hello (I AM I LIKE WRITING17, I JUST CHANGED MY PEN NAME!), I know I haven't updated this story for a while, but here it is. I have a couple **

**announcements. The 1****st**** MLP awards are NOT canceled, so still expect them **

**to happen. Due to hearing the song "Abracadavre", which will appear in this chapter, I noticed that one of the lines said "****Death is magic****, say abracadavre now." **

**So my thought was to change the story's name from "Death is Tragic", to "Death is Magic". To answer this question, put either yes or no in parenthesis at the **

**end of your review. So enjoy this next chapter of "My Little Pony: Death is Tragic" entitled "2****nd**** Blood". Oh, last thing, the characters in this chapter will start to **

**talk horribly about the ponies, but I am a brony now and I do not hate ponies, the bad thoughts on ponies are the characters thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 2: 2nd Blood

**Day 2**

**10:34 PM**

**Cloudsdale, Equestria**

As the third day since the death of Twilight Sparkle, it seems as if everypony was acting like they knew something they weren't supposed to. Rainbow Dash, the cyan

colored pegasus pony, walked into her home in Cloudsdale after being interrogated in Ponyville. She was wearing a black beanie and a rainbow colored hooded

sweatshirt.

"Now _THAT _was a day." said Rainbow Dash as she let out a sigh.

Rainbow Dash walked into her living room where she sat on her couch while turning on her Xbox 360 and popping in the game "Call of Duty: Black Ops". On her

television screen, her Xbox dashboard appeared along with a white box that said, "DashieFast2569, signing in". After signing in, she started playing the game. She

selected zombies at the main menu and selected solo on the map "Ascension". She started with the usual M1911, but unlike most ponies, she went straight to buy an

M14. Later into the game, at round 27, she started to get mobbed by zombies. She then ran to three locations and held "X" on each three. What was so special about

these three locations was that they all had a teddy bear holding a sickle. Then in the background the song "Abracadavre" began playing.

"Yeah, now that's the kind of freak-sack slaying music I need." said Rainbow Dash to herself in her usual cocky voice. Later into the 6 minute song, at round 28, she

came to a line in the song that made Rainbow Dash pause the game and come into shock.

"Wait, why does that sound so familiar. "Death is magic, say abracadavre now. Abracadavre-" said Rainbow Dash in wonder.

"Say it." Said a random voice before a gunshot was fired and blood splattered on to Rainbow Dash's television screen. Rainbow Dash fell lifelessly from her couch to the

floor, hitting her chin on the coffee table on the way down.

"You are a witness of my deed, your a threat to the sanity of me and my people." said the same exact figure that killed Twilight, but now, he is revealed.

This figure was a gray wolf, an anthropomorphic gray wolf that stood about the same way as Gumball from the show "The Amazing World of Gumball". He stood about

5 tall, and was wearing a black sweater that looks like the kind that burglars wear. In one hand, he held a .44 Magnum revolver and a combat knife on his belt. He

wore boots in which one had a pocket in which a small combat knife could be fitted. On his back, he strapped on an ACR assault rifle with a red dot sight. He also had

an MSR sniper rifle strapped to his back. Both weapons were strapped on his back in an "X" fashion as like the man on the cover of "Call of Duty: Black Ops".

"So, this is the second target down, now, on to the next, the one they call, "Applejack"." said the wolf as he took out a notepad and made a check next to an

illustration of Rainbow Dash's cutie mark. The wolf walked out with of Rainbow Dash's house with a trash bag that contained Rainbow Dash's body. If you were to look

into the living room where Rainbow Dash was murdered, it was spotless, it looked as if Rainbow Dash never came home. This is what the wolf wanted. The wolf went

down to Ponyville while everyone was asleep and went deep into the ever green forest, avoiding Zecora's house as much as possible. There he put a small device on

the ground. After a few seconds, a small portal opened from the small device and the wolf threw the bag into the portal. He then pressed a button on the device which

made the portal shut. After the wolf put away the device, he took out a small communication radio and started talking into it.

"Ty the Wolf to Recon Elites, come in Recon Elites." said the wolf, who is revealed as Ty.

"This is Recon Elite Officer Barron, how is the mission so far corporal?" said a voice, who is revealed as Barron.

"The mission is going just as planned. Two targets have been compromised, but I'm still far from finished here, in this damned place called "Ponyville"." said Ty to

Barron.

"Good, over and out." replied Barron.

"Over and out." answered Ty, putting the radio in his pack and walking to an apple farm, Sweet Apple Acres, where he hid in the barn to strike once again on his next

victim.

"Now, I must wait here until morning and wait for this so-called, "Applejack" appears." said Ty to himself.

After Ty entered the barn, he secluded himself in-between a few haystacks and crates, with his ACR assault rifle. Here, he must wait until the morning, not getting any

sleep, to strike again.

* * *

**So there you have it, the third chapter of "My Little Pony: Death is Tragic". Remember, if you would like the name changed, put yes in parentheses at the end of **

**your review. Did you like this chapter, did you dislike it, do you think I got something wrong about MLP, which I probably did because I'm a new brony, leave all**

** your thoughts in a review. Remember, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Other than that review, favorite, follow and have a good day or night.**

**This is The Zombie Within, signing off. **


	4. The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree

__Chapter** 3: The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree**

**Hello and welcome to the latest chapter of "My Little Pony: Death is Tragic". I noticed that this story is getting **

**a ton of views and with the last chapter, "2nd ****Blood", that hit over 100 views the first day, give yourself a **

**cookie. I wonder how reacted to the murder of ****Rainbow Dash, I bet it was a "WTF!" kind of feeling.**

**I will be accepting 2 OCs. I know this sounds like a great opportunity, but there is a catch. Only one pony OC **

**will be accepted and it cannot a Mary Sue. The same ****rule applies for the 2nd OC, except that the 2nd OC MUST **

**be something other than a pony (I.E.: Human, fox, ****dog, etc.) NO HUMANS!. Now Here is the 3 chapter of this **

**story ****entitled, "****The Apple Doesn't Fall ********Far From The Tree".**

* * *

**__****SORRY FOR BAD FORMATTING, I AM EXTREMELY SORRY**

**The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree**_  
_

_Day 3_

_9: 29 A.M._

_Sweet Apple Acres, Equestria_

_Operative: Cpl: Tyler_

" Entry #2, It has been 4 days since I began my mission. I have confirmed to targets killed, Target Star and Target

Sound Barrier. I am currently waiting for my third

target to appear, Target Harvest. I have been staking out in this barn where I have positive intel that she comes

every day. I did not get any sleep last night just for

my mission.", I said as I sat on my knees, hidden by mountains of hay. I quickly checked my equipment. My

communication equipment was OK. My pulse was was at a

normal rate. My ACR was fully loaded and the heartbeat sensor was on and would detect anybody that comes near.

I was starting to get cold, so I put on my AWS (All Weather Suit). I knew this would be a long day. I studied and

trained for 10 months preparing for this mission.

Through my studies, i found out this Sweet Apple Acres

had more than one resident, there were four. My target, this Applejack, is an Orange mare. I know the civilians that

I may encounter. The first is named Apple Bloom, a

bright pale yellow filly. The second I may encounter is a red stallion who I learned is called by the people here, "Big

Mac". the last is an elderly pony who's name is

Granny Smith. If I harm any civilians, I could be killed by the Elites as punishment for breaking one of the rules in the

"Recon Elite Code of Conduct". I will report back

later with further progress." says Ty into an audio log, which Ty was assigned to do audio logs to update his

progress. Ty then plugged in the audio log microphone to

his wrist, where there is a device that is capable of video chat, calling, messaging, and audio lo sending. "Audio Log,

sent", said a small voice that came from the wrist

device. Suddenly, a there was a sound coming from outside the barn Ty was hiding in. "Here it comes, right into

daddy's trap.", thought Ty to himself.

"Yep big brother, _ALL_ those haystacks." Said Applejack to her brother, Big Macintosh.

"But you're not even gonna help." Replied Big Macintosh in a sad way.

"Well I can't 'cus I gotta get the pastries for our cousins party in Phillydelphia." Answered Appljack.

"Before I go, remind me again why I'm bringing out all the haystacks from the barn." Ordered Big Macintosh.

"Just do it." Said Applejack with a slight chuckle at the end.

"Yep" Says Big Macintosh, ending the conversation.

Big Macintosh begins walking to the barn in which Ty is hiding. He slowly opens the big red doors, which results in

sunlight pouring into the barn, blinding Ty due to him being in darkness for continuously long hours.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH" Yells out Ty in because of the insane burning feeling in his eyes.

Ty revealed his cover, running out of the haystacks he was hiding in. All his waiting was waited. He was supposed

to be unseen for his entire mission, he failed the most simple of orders.

"What the!" Exclaims Big Macintosh, not sure what he's seeing.

He was seeing a wolf with a suit similar to that of Isaac Clarke in the Dead Space video games. Still blinded by the

sun, Ty took out his silenced ACR assault rifle and fired a round into Big Macintosh's leg, for he thought he was

Applejack, due to him being briefly blind.

"AAAAGGGGGGHHHH! OH CELESTIA THIS HURTS" Starts wailing Big Macintosh because of the extreme pain.

Slowly regaining his sight, Ty saw that he fired at the wrong pony. He broke another order; Do not harm civilians.

"Oh shit, not good_, __NOT _good," started Ty to himself while walking around the red stallion that layrd on the ground,

bleeding from his leg, "this is the second rule I broke in less than 10 minutes, how is this possible?"

Still wailing Ty took raised his ACR and pointed it at Big Macintosh's head.

"I'm sorry Big Mac, I'll make the pain go away." Said Ty in a way that makes you feel that something bad is going to

happen.

"Wait WHAT-!" Yelled Big Macintosh before getting shot in the head 2 times by Ty, who fulfilled his promise of,

"making the pain go away".

"O..k, I can fix this, I gotta make this look like an accident, no, no, no, that won't work, uh, let's see, ah, I got it!

**-15 minutes later-**

**Everfree Forest, Equestria**

"Nobody needs to know about this, it's gonna be okay, if nobody finds out, I might get away with it, just gotta get back on track by killing Applejack. hehe, hehe, HEHE,

HAHA, HAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHA!, Just gotta keep digging" Says Ty to himself like someone who has gone insane, while digging a hole and throwing Big Macintosh's

body into it. "There, all done, now back to my target, Applejack, look out, I'M COMING!" Says to himself maniacally right after covering up the hole with the dug up dirt.

He was now an insane psychopathic cerial killer.

* * *

**So what did ya think, was it good, or was it HOLY SHIT!,OH MY GOD!, or even, DAFUQ DID I JUST READ? Did you like the plot twist. If you didn't catch on to **

**what just happened, Ty accidentally kill Big Macintosh instead of Applejack, and since he disobeyed an instruction given to him for his mission to exterminate the **

**ponies. SO until next time, comment/review, favorite PLEASE! This is The Zombie Within, signing off.**


	5. The Ponyville Massacre (Part 1 of 2)

**Well, I'm gonna cut the commentary here and get right to the point; enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Ponyville Massacre (Part 1/2)**

**-Ponyville-**

**10:38 A.M.**

Following the events of the previous day, Ty was insecure of himself. He broke so many crucial rules, the simplest in fact. He killed a civilian And he was about to kill many

more. His sanity broke the day before, when he buried Bic Mac in the Ever-free forest. He was now cold-blooded. He was killing now for the pleasure. He was now a serial

killer. He was 3 miles away from Ponyville. It took him the entire night to get where he was, for he buried Big Mac's body on the other side of the forest. Armed with his

ACR, he marched through the forest. It was about to be a bloody day no one would forget, nor will they remember for they would all be dead. As he got closer to the

town, his conscious start to come into control. The good side was trying very hard to pull Ty out insanity, while the evil side was pulling on Ty's leg. Ty was in mental

limbo,while his evil side slowly began taking over him. There was no turning back for him now. There would be death if he returned to base with his results, or there

would be death if he stayed and turned himself in for his murders. He was planning this massacre in two stages. The first stage involved planting three bombs that would

be located at the town hall, the market, and the town square. The second stage involved blowing up the bombs, and then shooting all the survivors to death. And he was

ready for the Royal Guard too. He studied for months, and part of that went to the study of the Equestrian Military. He knew how to break the sturdiness of a guard. He

knew about the tactics of the Secret Ops Task Force. He knew they could attack from every corner. He was prepared for everything. This brutal killing would not be all

because of insanity. The focus of this massacre still had to do with his mission. Since he was still sane, barely, he thought the only way to end this madness was totake

out the source. In this case, the source are the leaders. To break free of insanity, he had to kill Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. With the horror that would be

caused in Ponyville, it would grab the attention of both rulers. But Ty had to remove of the Ruler of the Night first. He had to get her alone to be able to kill her. But he

would just rather kill them both at the same time. But first had to plant the bombs. And as he thought this, he arrived at the entrance of Ponyville. He used a disguise

module he had to become a pony. He became a pale blue colt with a sword and shield as a cutie mark. With this he walked in through the gates and began looking for

his targets. He began walking through the streets of the town, looking around in disgust. "How could anyone stand this?" he said to himself before he arrived at the

market. He smiled as he started walking through the market. Searching for a place to plant the first bomb, he saw her. "It's her, Target Harvest." he said to himself. As

he was staring at her,wide-eyed, he bumped into an a towering stallion. "Hey, watch where you're going!" growled the orange stallion, a little to cocky for Ty's taste.

"No jackass, you move it, I got somewhere to be and I think you do to." Ty responded to the stallion. "YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Yelled the stallion in anger. With that the

stallion tried to give Ty a kick to the face. Ty, being a martial arts expert, blocked the kick and dropped the stallion. The stallion stood up and tried again. This time, the

stallion was successful. Due to the kick, Ty flew through the air and into a wall, causing his disguise module to glitch. While glitching, his appearence went from his pony

form, to his wolf form. While this happening, the stallion walked up to him all smugly. "Should have thought twice before messing with me." Said the orange stallion.

With a a suspicious smirk, Ty said, "You should have thought twice." And with that, Ty pulled out a pistol and shot the stallion right in between the eyes. As the body

fell to the ground, Ty was surrounded by eyes that stood in horror. Among them were Target Harvest, or Applejack as everybody reefer to as. "YOU KILLED MY COUSIN!

I'LL KILL YOU!" Screamed Applejack in extreme anger. _Looks like I can kill my target too._ thought Ty to himself before running into the alleys, Applejack running behind

him. After about 2 minutes into the chase Ty hid behind a haystack. "Where did that vermin go?" asked Applejack to herself. "Right here."said Ty before pumping 3

rounds into to mare, killing her. Ty grabbed her body, opened up the same portal he threw Rainbow Dash in, and threw her into it too. After the portal closed, he fixed

his disguise module and headed back into the markets as a new pony. In his saddle bag, he had three bombs and a detonator. As he walked through the markets he

put the first bomb in a shrub near the heavily populated area. After this, he left the market and began on his way to the square. He knew the prefect place to hide this

bomb. He threw a flashbang into the area of the center statue. While all the citizens were blinded, he went up to the statue and placed the bomb at the bottom of the

fountain. Quickly after that, he was gone from the square. He arrived to his final destination 7 minutes later, Town Hall. He climbed to the top and placed it at the tip of

the lightning rod of the building. "Finished, now gotta dip from this place."he said, and with that he sprinted out of the town and into the forest. When he arrived, he

turned off his disguise module and looked up into the sky. "Boom" he said and pressed the button on the detonator. A few second later, a mushroom cloud arose from

the now destroyed city. "Perfect." said Ty to himself and began walking back to the town, undisguised, to execute the survivors. His terrorism was now in full swing.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. This is where the story begins to go into full swing. Will Ty get away with his mission and kill the Princesses, or will he die trying? Stay **

**tuned by favorite or following. Review so you can help me improve. So until next time, this is The Zombie Within, wishing you a bloody Christmas and happy **

**Hanukkah, signing off.**

**(We are the Brony Anonymous)**

**Expect Us.**


	6. Ty's Love, Zilo

**Chapter 6: **

**Ty's Love: Zilo**

* * *

_Ty's Love: Zilo_

It was destroyed. As Ty the Wolf walked into the new Ponyville he saw what he had caused. The town was completely demolished, and it would get worse. When he walked through the 'Welcome' sign, his first though; "_Time to finish what I started here." _ And, oh, he was, but not alone. On the other side of the town, a surviving pony had the same train of thought that Ty had. The pony's thoughts; "_We are disgraces to the Creator's abilities._" This mare was twisted. She killed random and innocent ponies just for the pleasure she felt while doing so. She kept the bodies of her dead victims in her basement and then incinerated them and used the ashes to throw at ponies. She was cold, viscious, and had no respect for life. Her name, was Zilo. And Zilo was pretty annoyed that her home was destroyed. She was arriving at the town when the explosions went off. She was returning from Zecora's house after buying 7 bottles of chloroform. The idiotic Zecora had not a clue that she has been selling anesthetic to a serial killer for 5 years now. She smiled when she saw the explosions went off. She finally found someone that liked to kill innocent ponies. She was in a sudden love. Back on the other side of Ponyville, Ty walked in t see what he caused. There was blood and fire everywhere. Every 10 feet there was at least 2 mutilated or burning pony corpses. He was happy as well as Zilo. He was taking a stroll through his creation before he started to execute the survivors and finish his first act of terrorism when he bumped into...her. It was Zilo. She was a beautiful unicorn with a deep, sky blue color. She had gorgeous black mane draping over her eyes with only one eye visible. Her horn though, was a completely different color compared o the rest of her body. It was a snow white horn, and the aura that emitted from her horn was yellow, somehow. Oh, was she a mystery. And Ty was in sudden love, as well as Zilo. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE, STRANGER, OR YOU SHALL BURN LIKE THE OTHERS! Oh, I would love to smell death over you." yelled Zilo. "Wait, wait, wait, you... are happy everybody is dead because of my bombs?" asked Ty, a little confused on how someone could be pleased with his doing. "That was you, stranger, who got rid of this forsaken town?" asked Zilo. "Yeah, what's it to you?" answered Ty. "Alas, I met the mastermind who can aid, or I can aid, into getting rid of those damned princesses." asked Zilo, hoping she has met her love. "You want to kill the princesses as well?" polled Ty. "Oh yes, stranger! By the way, may I ask your name?" replied Zilo. "My name is Ty, Ty the Wolf. And you are?" questioned Ty. "Pleased to my you Ty, my name is Zilo. I have been the cause of all the deaths before you came and did 4 months of work for me in 10 seconds." answered Zilo. "Well, why wouldn't I help such a _lovely _lady like you?"petted Ty, trying to win the affection of his new crush. Zilo blushed and they started walking through the post-apocalyptic Ponyville, together. The new couple were enjoying their view. There was blood, fire, and rubble everywhere. It was both their dream place. There was a long silence between the two, when Zilo broke the silence with a very life changing question for Ty. "Uh, Ty, may I ask you a question?" asked Zilo. "Sure ,Zilo, go ahead." replied Ty, waiting anxiously. "Uh...Ty... will you... be my boyfriend?" asked Zilo. Ty spat out the water he was drinking, shocked by the question. He was speechless. All his life he was taught to hate and despise ponies, to have the greatest hatred for them imaginable. He was the Recon Elites' only form of hope they had for completing this mission. And now, he has been asked to be the lover of a pony that loves him, and to be the lover of a pony that _HE_ loves. It was a life changing decision. But he gave in. "Yes, Zilo, I will. I will be your boyfriend." responded Ty with a light smile. "Even though we have only known each other for 4 hours?" questioned Zilo. "Of course." answered Ty. "Well this changes everything. Where will we live? How will we feed each other? How will we-" started Zilo before Ty put two fingers over Zilo's lips and said, "We have each other.". Zilo blushed again and leaned over on Ty's lap. "Ty, can we sleep here, on this bench, together?" asked Zilo, trying to be romantic. "Yes ,Zilo, yes." responded Ty. And with that, Zilo closed her eyes, as well as Ty, and they fell asleep, together. And through hours, they slept like a pup and a filly, together. They were a couple now, and between them started and unbreakable love.

**-The Next Day-**

Ty's eyes opened slowly with a blur. He was in a good mood from the day before. He had met the love of his life, and he spent a night with her. But little did he know that they would be split apart in a matter of seconds. "Good morning ho..." started Ty before stopping at the sight. 10 royal guard soldiers were surround him, with 10 more surrounding Zilo 11 yards away. And in front of Ty stood none-other than Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, both with furious glares. "You. You're both the ones I am supposed to kill. " exclaimed Ty. "So it is him, the one who Rainbow Dash described the day before she disappeared. He is the murderer." said Celestia, before Luna speaks up. Luna kicks Ty off the bench, leaving him bleeding slightly from his mouth. "YOU DESTROYED PONYVILLE! YOU KILLED ALMOST EVERYBODY! YOU'RE LUCKY WE FOUND SURVIVORS, OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU RIGHT NOW!" roared Luna, obviously ready to kill Ty if he tried anything. "Murderer, you and you're partner will be escorted to the Canterlot Dungeon, where you will both rot to your death." stated Celestia, informing Ty of his and Zilo's upcoming fate. "WHERE IS MY ZILO!" yelled Ty, asking to see his lover. "Ah yes, your partner, she is over there, receiving the same news as you are right now." answered Celestia. After that a couple of soldiers moved out of the way to reveal Zilo in chains. She had a scared look, obviously, and was at the verge of tears. "ZILO!" yelled they Ty. "TY!" replied Zilo. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE OK, YOU HEAR ME, JUST HANG IN THERE!" exclaimed Ty to Zilo, trying to make a promise to save her. He then turned to Celestia and Luna. "I _WILL _kill you both to save my Zilo. You hear that, you will both die a horrible, painful, and devastating death at my hands. I will then dance in your blood." informed Ty, planning to keep his promise. "Sure you will. Guards, put mister 'Ty' here in chains." replied Luna and with that, Ty was put into chains and was led into a caged along with Zilo. Ty was planning to make Equestria burn. He would destrtoy it, and he would bring Zilo back to his dimension. He was going to make this happen.

* * *

**Review, Favorite, and Follow, please.**


End file.
